Sorry
by Daughter of Athena 12
Summary: Whatever happened to Jules' mother? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So just a (hopefully) short author's note. First of all I love the idea of Jules past because there are hints but no details. I don't own Flashpoint! Please review. Sorry it was pretty rushed… (and its short) **

I've always hated pain killers. Once, when I was 11 my appendix had ruptured and when I got home I couldn't bring myself to take the pain killers. My dad forced me to the hospital and they had to give me the pills in the IV. But, after everything that had happened, who could blame me?

**Jules: age 9…**

I couldn't help but snicker. I was pouring rain and my brothers and Dad had gone to the park. In other words it was the perfect day to go through all their things. I heard Mom slam the door, trying to muffle her groans. She'd recently broken her arm (she had supposedly fell down the stairs) and the doctor had prescribed her 2 to 3 pain killers a day. I remembered Dad had put them in the cabinet where we kept all the medicine.

I softly padded towards the cracked, wooden cabinet, opened it, and looked at the top shelf. They weren't there. Maybe Mom already had them. Still there were two containers so why would she take both? Upstairs in my parents' room there was no where to put them. So where were they?

I walked up the stairs, determined to figure out what was happening. I jiggled the doorknob of my parents' room, it was locked. Now most parents probably always lock their doors, but not my parents. Never; not even when Dad had stopped Mom from "accidently cutting herself." I knocked, once twice, by the third time I was panicked.

"Mom, open up!" The door didn't open and there were no footsteps coming towards the door. Finally, out of frustration, I kicked the door open.

My brothers and I had teased my mother of her impulsive neatness, but as I walked into the room it was a bit eerie. As though nothing was happening and you were just dreaming, but you knew that the dream would come true if you didn't wake up. I heard a soft, content sigh from the bathroom.

On the bathroom floor were the two pain killer containers. Both empty, not one pill left. There aren't the only things on the floor either; there spread out looking peaceful was my mother.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up. Wakeup!" I sobbed. My hand found hers and I intertwined my fingers with hers, "You're going to be okay. I'm going to call for help, please stay, mommy, stay!" I picked up the portable phone and dialed 911 as I hurried back to the bathroom.

"Emergency dispatcher, how may I help you?"

"My mom… she's unconscious and she took too many pills. We are at 1841 Maple Leaf Road. HURRY!"

"An ambulance is on the way." I hurried over next to my mother and placed her head onto my lap. I saw her brown eyes, the same shade as mine, flicker open and I started speaking to her.

"Mom, please. Stay… stay for me." She looked at me slowly, smiled, and replied.

"I am sorry baby, but… I had to. I can no longer stay with you and I'm sorry. So sorry, sorry, sorry is sad but nice…" And her eyes closed for the last time and a wistful smile light her face.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Once the emergency workers entered the small home of 1841 Maple Leaf they found a small girl with her mother's head in her lap. The young girl just stared at her mother and no tears were shed, when they asked the girl to step out she refused, insisting her mother would've wanted her to watch. They called it a "purposeful overdose" and looked into possible abuse or depression or metal instability. They could find none. The young girl simply said that her mother had been "sorry" but believed she had nothing to apologize for.


	2. SPOILERS BUT READ NOW PLZ

**_WARNING SPOILERS!!! (coarse language may occur. author is EXTREMELY angry)_**

OKay, I need someone to clear something up for me. Is Donna going to LEAVE because if not I'm going to explode. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE clear this up. Is she leaving anytime soon?! Because if she's not... grrr. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO JULES?! (I may be overreacting but you can go shove it if you have a problem) I HATED the scene where Donna walks into the lockeroom that clearly says: JULES. OKay so just PLZPLZPLZ leave a comment answering the following question(s): Is Donna leaving? And WHEN is Donna leaving?

Thanks (Whoa... I didn't swear as much as I thought I would.)


End file.
